un grand voyage
by Hoshino-Sora
Summary: Minako Noku n’avait jamais voulu être pirate mais malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait... une fic d'une amie qui n'osait pas publié minako est inventée mais on y retrouve nos héros... laissez des reviews CH 4 online!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : la rencontre. Le feu VS l'invisibilité. JUUJIKA/ DAI ENKAI ENTEI

Minako Noku n'avait jamais voulu être pirate mais malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaiterait. Depuis ce jour là, elle s'était juré qu'elle allait le retrouver et le tuer. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris la mer, seule, avec pour objectif de le retrouver. Grâce au fruit du démon qu'elle avait mangé, il ne l'avait pas vu et n'avait pu la tuer. Le fruit qu'elle a mangé est celui de l'invisibilité mais ce n'était pas son seul pouvoir. Elle magnait également ses deux nunchakus avec perfection. Après de nombreuses années d'entrainement, elle avait réussi à maitriser les plus difficiles techniques à deux nunchakus mais aussi elle en avait inventé d'autres. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'elle avait pris la mer toute seule sur son petit bateau. Elle avait vaincu quelques pirates ayant une tête mise à prix afin d'avoir un peu d'argent pour vivre. Ainsi, une réputation, des rumeurs se créeraient autour d'elle et même la Marine avait mis sa tête à prix. Sa récompense atteignait 30 000 000 Berrys. Elle le savait, être seule sur un si petit bateau sur Grand Line était dangereux mais peu lui importait, elle devait retrouver cet homme… Depuis 2 semaines, elle avait accosté sur une petite île quasiment inhabité mais elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait attendre que son long pose se recharge. Elle en avait assez d'attendre et décida d'aller faire en tour en forêt mais cette fois beaucoup plus loin que d'habitude laissant ainsi son bateau sans surveillance. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et bientôt découvrit plein de bonnes choses à manger Elle décida donc d'aller chercher un sac dans son bateau et de le remplir afin d'avoir des prévisions si elle devait naviguer pendant plusieurs jours. Cependant lorsqu'elle revint à son bateau, une personne était ne train d'y fouiller. Elle courut vers cette personne et sortit ses nunchakus. La personne se retourna et lança une boule de flamme dans sa direction. Elle l'esquiva de justesse. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de fruit de démon et devint invisible. Mais qui était cette personne. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Il portait un chapeau orange avec deux smileys bleus sur le devant : un qui souriait, et l'autre pas. Il portait un collier de perle bordeaux et surtout… il était torse nu et drôlement bien musclé. Sa tête lui rappelait un pirate mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy.

Où es tu ? demanda l'homme

Qui es tu et que me veux-tu ?

Montre-toi et je te dirais qui je suis

Pas question ! Hum… Mais oui, ce tatouage dans ton dos c'est celui du pirate Barbe Blanche ! Je dois donc te tuer.

Elle se lança en direction du pirate toujours invisible et attendit le dernier moment pour sortir ses armes. Le pirate valdingua dans la forêt, elle se mit à sa poursuite mais déjà il passait à l'offensive. Son corps s'embrassa d'un coup et lorsque Minako s'approcha de lui, elle se brula et l'effet de son fruit du démon s'estompa.

On sous-estime l'ennemi ? Et oui moi aussi j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et je pense que tu as deviné lequel, dit-il

Ca ne change rien, je te tuerai quand même !

Elle fit tournait ses nunchakus à une telle vitesse qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'une hélice :

Lame boomerang tranchante ! cria-t-elle

Une lame fendit l'air et se dirigea en direction du pirate, il l'évita de justesse mais celle-ci revint dans sa direction et le toucha violemment à la jambe.

Tu vas me payer ça !! menaça-t-il Minako.

C'est ce qu'on va voir !!!

Minako voulut se rendre invisible mais déjà le pirate l'avait saisie et l'avait collée à un arbre, la menaçant de son poing de feu.

Alors, on est coincé ? Si tu te calmes de suite, ce joli poing enflammé ne sera pas pour toi ma jolie !

Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, sale pirate ! Tu vas payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait !

Elle prit un de ses nunchakus et lui mit un coup bien placé dans l'entre jambe. Il desserra son étreinte, elle se rendit invisible, arriva derrière le pirate et mit un gros coup de nunchaku sur lui.

Ca, tu vas me le payer ma jolie ! Comme tu veux en découdre avec moi, tu vas être servi ! Hotarubi hidaruma !

Des petites boules de lumière se dirigeaient vers Minako et lorsqu'elles touchèrent son corps, le feu jaillit et d'un coup Minako brulait !

Aïe ! Ca brûle ! Baka ! T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Sale pirate !

Toujours pas calmée ma jolie ? Je me vois dans l'obligation de continuer ce combat inutile.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas souffrir !

Oh, elle est gentille en plus !

Contrairement à toi, on m'a apprit les bonnes manières. Crève maudit pirate !

Elle fit tourner ses nunchakus dans chaque main. Ils tournaient de plus en plus vite, on n'entendait bientôt plus que le souffle du vent au contact des nunchakus.

Rafale de coups ! s'écria-t-elle

Shinka shiranui !

Deux lances de flammes se dirigeaient maintenant vers Minako mais les lances disparurent grâce à son coup. Ils continuèrent pendant encore quelques minutes à s'envoyer des coups tantôt ils atterrirent sur leur cible tantôt les coups se dissipaient. Le dernier coup fut très violent et Minako ne se releva pas. Le pirate se leva et alla à sa rencontre :

Alors, ma jolie, on n'est pas de taille à affronter Ace au poing ardent !

Tais-toi ! Même si tu fais parti de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, je te tuerai quand même, commandant Ace!

Oulala, je vois que tu connais bien le monde de la piraterie pour quelqu'un qui nous déteste !

Tu sais étant cha…

Chasseuse de pirate, oui je sais. Je me suis renseigné sur toi Minako Noku. Je sais aussi que tu as une belle prime de 30 000 000 Berrys sur toi. Pour une fille qui vient à peine de commencer le métier, tu es très forte…

Tellement forte que je vais tu tuer !

Il lui avait saisi les poignets la condamnant à rester coucher sur le sol.

Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux pour vouloir me tuer ! Ce n'est pas très joli une demoiselle en colère ! Alors c'est quoi l'objet de la vengeance ?

Lâche-moi !!! Je ne te dois rien !

Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te tue !

Tu ne ferais même pas ça !

T'as raison ! Je ne vois pas ce que ta mort m'apporterait ! De plus, tu es plutôt utile en ce moment à tuer des pirates qui ternissent notre réputation. Ceux que tu as tués ne sont que des faibles qui ne méritaient pas le titre de pirate ! Je trouve ça très courageux de traquer et tuer les pirates surtout une femme toute seule… Mais tu sais en agissant comme tu le fais c'est à dire comme un pirate tu en deviens un !

Il lâcha Minako et s'en alla en direction de la forêt. Elle se releva péniblement.

Attends ! dit-elle

Ace se retourna et commença à enflammer son poing pensant que le combat n'était pas fini.

Je ne serais jamais un pirate ! hurla-t-elle

Et pourtant avec les méthodes que tu utilises tu serais un très bon pirate. Et je pense que bientôt tu vas le devenir !

Jamais, plutôt mourir !!!

Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir alors je vais te dire pourquoi pour moi les pirates sont des personnes horribles qui ne méritent pas la vie !

Mais je t'écoute !! Je t'en prie dis-moi tout ! N'aie pas peur !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : pourquoi tant de haine ? La proposition de voyage.

Ace s'avança en direction de Minako et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur et s'assit à son tour.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'étaler ma vie au premier venu et surtout à un pirate…

Et tu l'as fais combien de fois ?

A vrai dire jamais… Ca va être la première fois. Tu sais, je voyage toute seule alors je ne parle pas à grand monde…

Oui, je connais ça, je voyage souvent seul. Alors pourquoi tu m'en voulais tout à l'heure ? Je m'étais approché trop près de ton bateau ? C'est sur qu'avec les pirates que tu élimines, ton petit bateau doit être rempli d'argent !

Très drôle ! Si je chasse c'est parce qu'il y 2 ans, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie a été tué par un pirate. Il possédait un pouvoir du fruit du démon… démoniaque pour le coup ! Je revenais d'une ballade et d'un coup tout est devenu noir, tout a été englouti autour de moi et d'un coup j'ai entendu mon sauveur hurlait et dire avant de s'effondrer « maudit sois-tu sale pirate ». C'est alors que l'idée m'est venue de me venger de cet homme. Je me suis alors entrainée très dur pendant un an et demi sur l'île où j'ai toujours vécu et après j'ai pris la mer dans ce petit bateau. Mon idée était de tuer tous les pirates qui croiseraient mon chemin afin qu'un jour, je tombe sur le bon.

Pendant toute la durée du récit, Ace resta concentré et attentif à toutes ses paroles. Après le dernier mot que Minako prononça, il se releva et partit en direction de la forêt. Sans se retourner il lui dit :

L'homme que tu cherches, je sais qui c'est et je le recherche aussi.

Quoi ? Oï ! Attends ! Pourquoi le recherches-tu aussi ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! C'est une histoire entre lui et Barbe-Blanche !

Alors dis-moi au moins quel est le prénom de ce pirate !

Son nom est Barbe Noire. Sur ce je retourne dans la forêt, je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai super faim !

Euh… J'ai quelque truc à manger dans mon bateau si tu veux…

Ouais ça me dit bien, ce combat m'a donné trop la dalle ! J'espère que t'as de la viande !

Oui… Je dois en avoir.

Elle alla à son bateau et en sortit de la nourriture. Ce type est vraiment bizarre se dit-elle, il était près à me tuer tout à l'heure et là il mange avec moi.

Dis-moi ? Pourquoi tu partages ton repas avec moi. Je ne comprends pas trop, tu veux tuer tous les pirates que tu croises et quand t'en a un tu abandonnes au premier obstacle ! s'exclama Ace.

Tu te trompes ! C'est vrai tu es très fort mais étant pirate pour Barbe-Blanche, je me suis dis que tu devais disposer de beaucoup d'informations…

T'es vraiment très maligne toi mais avec Barbe Noire t'as aucune chance. Laisse tomber avant de mourir. Ca serait dommage qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle meure des mains de ce pirate !

Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ! Je dois venger Koro-San ! Je suis prête à mourir pour obtenir des regrets de sa part !

D'accord ! Fais comme tu veux… Je pense à un truc. On pourrait voyager ensemble comme on recherche la même pers…

D'un coup, Ace tomba par terre et ne se releva pas malgré les coups que Minako lui donnait.

Oï !!! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Soudain, Ace ouvrit un œil et se releva :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

C'est toi qui t'écroules d'un coup et c'est moi qui te regarde bizarre ?

Je me suis seulement endormi, y'a pas de quoi faire une histoire !

Baka !

Sur ce mot, elle le frappa sur la tête et bientôt une belle bosse apparut sur la tête d'Ace.

Eh !! Ca fait mal !

Tu m'as foutu une belle trouille ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais au début ?

Si bien sur…

Je ne te comprends plus ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

C'est que tu es la première personne qui me propose de voyager avec elle. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer le grand Ace au poing ardent. On m'a tellement parlé de toi que je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant que je me mesure à toi…

Et me tuer c'était facultatif ?

Je savais très bien qu'en me mesurant à toi, je ne pourrais pas te tuer ! Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas des pouvoirs surhumains. Et maintenant je sais que j'ai besoin d'encore beaucoup d'entrainement…

Tes techniques sont intéressantes, quelques unes sont même au point mais il est clair que tu n'es pas de taille à me battre et encore moins Barbe Noire .Hum au fait… T'as pas encore de la viande, j'ai faim !

Quoi ? T'as vu tout ce que tu as avalé !!! T'en as pas encore assez ? Attends il me reste encore un peu de viande dans mon bateau, je vais aller te chercher ça.

Elle alla chercher les quelques derniers morceaux de viande et les donna à Ace. Après le repas, Ace s'endormit et Minako en profita pour aller dans la forêt pour faire des provisions car à cause d'Ace il ne lui restait plus rien. Au bout de deux heures, elle revint avec plusieurs sacs remplit de nourriture. Ace dormait toujours. Elle n'osa le réveiller. Elle rangea ses provisions dans le bateau et commença à préparer le repas car la nuit tombait déjà. D'un coup Ace se réveilla et alla rejoindre Minako sur le bateau.

Classe le bateau ! s'exclama-t-il.

Oh !! T'es enfin réveillé ! J'ai fait quelques provisions et là comme tu peux le voir je cuisine le repas de ce soir. D'ailleurs je viens de finir, tu peux t'installer.

Le repas se passa en silence. Minako débarrassa ensuite la table et fit la vaisselle alors qu'Ace s'était déjà endormi sur la table. Minako était fatiguée mais quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne cessait de penser à Ace. Elle sortit sur le pont et essaya de réfléchir calmement :

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à éprouver de la haine à son égard ? C'est un pirate après tout ! Pourquoi je lui offre à manger comme ça ? Je ne le connais même pas et surtout pourquoi je lui fais confiance ? Ca se trouve, c'est lui qui a tué Koro-San ! En même temps, il est quand même canon, très gentil et ensemble on rigole bien. Ca me change de ma solitude habituelle…

Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? lui demanda Ace, la sortant de sa pensée

A vrai dire, je n'arrive pas trop à dormir…

Ne m'en veux pas trop mais j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit.

Minako vira au rouge tomate.

Je pense que le fait que tu sois depuis tout ce temps toute seule n'arrange pas ta réflexion. Tu ne connais rien au rapport humain ou presque pas. Tu n'as vécu qu'avec une seule personne qui fut comme un père pour toi mais c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais eu d'ami ou ….

Après réflexion il décida malgré tout de terminer sa phrase :

… ou de petit ami.

Nani ? Mais ça ne va pas ?!!! Baka !

Oï ! Calme-toi ! Gomen mais le fait que tu réagisses comme ça et vu la couleur de ton visage cela veut tout dire.

Ace se rapprocha de Minako mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

Tu as un problème ?

… Non… C'est juste que toi tu es un pirate et moi une chasseuse de pirate.

Et ? Je te l'ai dit tu vas bientôt devenir pirate alors autant que tu commences tout de suite…

Mais c'est contraire à tout ce que j'ai toujours défendu !

Les temps changent ma jolie, les mentalités aussi. Tu connais le nom du tueur de ton sauveur et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu sais très bien que tous les pirates ne se sont pas des tueurs ou je ne sais quoi ! Je connais un pirate qui est gentil.

… oui tu as raison… Mais pourquoi dis-tu que je vais devenir pirate ? Je n'en ai pas l'intention…

Tu crois vraiment qu'après avoir vengé Koro, tu vas gentiment rentrer chez toi et vivre ta petite vie tranquille ? Quand tu as gouté aux joies de la mer, tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! Oh ! Regarde !

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Nos log pose sont rechargés ! Alors tu veux qu'on voyage ensemble ou tu préfères rester avec ta vie de solitaire ?

Je veux bien voyager avec toi mais à une seule condition : que tu ne manges pas toutes mes provisions surtout en viande car on aura jamais assez pour arriver jusqu'à la prochaine île !

Je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien !

Yatta !!!!! Arigato !

De part son excès de joie, elle se surprit à l'embrasser sur la bouche :

Gomen !!!

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. La rassura-t-il. J'espère juste qu'il y en aura d'autres comme ça ! Bon maintenant si on allait se coucher car demain nous devons reprendre la mer !

Oui, tu as raison ! Je vais te préparer un lit pour…

Non c'est bon le sol m'ira très bien !

N'écoutant pas Ace, elle lui prépara un petit quelque chose d'assez confortable pour qu'une personne puisse y dormir à peu près convenablement. Ace s'y installa et s'y endormit aussitôt. Minako qui n'avait pas envie de dormir seule, vint se coller contre Ace quand celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Minako se dit que comme il avait le sommeil plutôt agité, Ace avait bougé ses bras en conséquence. Mais elle ne sut jamais que celui-ci ne dormait que d'un seul œil à ce moment là. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant tout, merci à jindri pour ses reviews^^ et concernant les sentiments des persos, je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit mais une aie qui m'a demandé de le faire pour elle^^ d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié les disclaimers au début de ma publication: one piece et ses perso ne sont pas à moi!!

et pour ceux qui veulent lire une fic originale de moi, il y a « entre haine et amour » il suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo et vous tomberez dessus... allez y s'il vous plaît!!! /fait ses yeux de chien battu.../

sur ce, bonne lecture!!^^

Chapitre 3 : Mer nous voilà ! La fin du voyage en solitaire.

Minako se leva très tôt afin de préparer un petit-déjeuner costaud et aussi que Ace ne la voit pas dans son lit car après le baiser furtif échangé hier, elle avait peur qu'il pense des choses alors que ce n'était pas le cas (quelle crédibilité, ça fait peur !!). Une heure plus tard, Ace se réveilla enfin, Minako était en train de petit-déjeuner :

Ca y est marmotte, tu es enfin debout !! Dépêche-toi de manger un morceau car je lève bientôt l'ancre !

Oui, chef ! J'ai rêvé d'un truc bizarre, je ne sais pas si toi c'est pareil.

Vas-y raconte !

J'ai rêvé qu'une jolie jeune fille me rejoignait dans mon lit !

Et alors de quoi tu te plains ?

Je ne me plains de rien mais je voulais savoir si toi t'as rêvé de la même chose.

Je te rassure aucune fille n'est venue dans mon lit !

Non mais ce n'est pas…

Trêve de bavardage, dépêche-toi de manger. La mer nous attends, t'as pas oublié j'espère !

Oui, oui, je me dépêche !

Minako se dirigea vers le pont pour pouvoir préparer le bateau à naviguer. Elle remonta l'ancre, déplia la voile. Le vent fit gonfler la voile et enfin le bateau partit. Ace sauta du bateau de Minako pour aller chercher son espèce de surf sur lequel il voyageait grâce à son fruit du démon. Il l'accrocha au bateau et remonta dans celui-ci.

Tu t'y connais bien en navigation ? demanda Ace.

Euh, je me débrouille pourquoi ?

Parce qu'on ne va pas du tout dans la bonne direction !

Oui je sais mais j'arrive jamais à me diriger avec ce bateau mais t'inquiètes pas je vais retrouver le bon cap !

Maintenant je comprends mieux tu voulais qu'on parte au plus vite !

Désolée si je n'ai pas appris à naviguer !!! Je n'ai pas encore de navigatrice attitrée !

T'as vraiment besoin de te trouver des compagnons !!! Tu ne peux pas continuer dans ses conditions ! Tu sais à peine naviguer, la cuisine…

Quoi ma cuisine ? T'as un problème avec ? Elle est très bonne !

Nani ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! C'est à peine mangeable !

Baka !!! Je fais ce que je peux ! On ne peut pas être parfaite partout !!!

Yosh! Je vais t'en trouver des compagnons tu vas voir !

C'est gentil mais je m'en sors très bien toute seule ! Je ne suis pas encore morte à cause de ma nourriture ! Alors merci pour l'aide mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Brrrraoum ! Le bateau de Minako venait de percuter de bas rochers. Une fissure venait d'apparaitre sur le bateau et déjà de l'eau avait envahi la calle.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Minako paniquée

Tu viens de percuter de bas rocher et je suis persuadé que si tu vas dans la calle tu vas trouver une fuite !

Ahhhh ce n'est pas vrai !!! Viens m'aider au lieu de me regarder courir dans tous les sens !

Il te faudrait aussi un réparateur car je vois que les réparations que tu effectues ne sont que primaires et ton bateau va bientôt rendre l'âme !

Mais arrête !! Si tu n'es pas content de naviguer avec moi dis-le tout de suite ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer depuis ce matin !! Ca commence à bien faire !!! Moi en attendant je vais me rendre utile et essayer de réparer la calle !

Ok, j'arrive je vais t'aider mais on ne pourra pas repartir de la prochaine île car ton bateau aura coulé !

Mais alors toi niveau événements joyeux on est au maximum !!

Je ne fais que constater c'est tout !

Et bin tu constates trop, voila !! En attendant allons réparer cette fuite avant qu'on coule réellement !

Après avoir réparé de façon rudimentaire la fuite, ils partirent en direction de la prochaine île où Ils l'espéraient ils allaient trouver Barbe Noire. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et déjà la nuit arriva. Minako décida de monter la garde cette nuit au cas où la prochaine île était en vue. Elle le savait bien que son bateau allait bientôt la lâcher mais elle n'avait aucunement envie d'en changer, il était très bien et assez pour elle. Et puis ce bateau appartenait à Koro-San, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Le jour commençait déjà à se lever et Minako sentit la fatigue envahir son corps et au moment où elle se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée :

T'es restée toute la nuit éveillée ? lui demanda Ace.

Oui ! Et ça te dérangerait de prendre ma place ? Je suis crevée, quelques heures de sommeil ne me feront pas de mal !

Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis surpris que tu sois restée debout toute la nuit ! Tu avais pourtant l'air déjà bien fatigué hier soir.

Oui peut être mais quand tu voyages toute seule, tu n'as pas le choix !! Faut compter sur personne alors bon tu fais tout le boulot !

Ok ! Va au lit et ne t'en fais pas je te tiens au courant s'il y a une île en vue.

Arigato !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et alla se coucher. Ace lui, se mit en place en observation. Lorsque Minako entra dans le bateau, elle trouva le petit-déjeuner fait. Cependant elle n'y toucha pas, elle tombait de fatigue :

Ile en vue, île en vue !!! hurla Ace

Voyant que Minako ne régissait pas, il décida d'aller lui dire directement. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bateau, il la vit allongée par terre totalement endormie. Malgré le fait qu'elle dormait, il se devait de la réveiller car la prochaine île était en vue et ils n'aillaient pas tarder de l'atteindre :

Minako ? Minako !! La prochaine île est en vue !!

Nani ? Déjà ? Mais je viens à peine de m'endormir ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais forcément vu !!!

Ca fait 4 heures que tu dors ! Alors avale vite un petit truc et c'est partit pour la découverte d'une nouvelle île !

Yosh ! Je me dépêche !

Après avoir mangé un morceau et s'être changée après une bonne douche, elle apparut sur le pont et découvrit au loin l'île qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Ca y est, te voilà ? lui demanda Ace.

Ouais ! J'ai hâte de découvrir l'île que nous apercevons ! Je vais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui pourra retaper mon bateau !

Il aura coulé avant !

Si personne n'y touche, il ne coulera pas !

L'île était maintenant à hauteur du bateau et Minako décida de jeter l'ancre :

Tu veux faire quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Minako

Je reste là, va faire un tour en ville. En même temps je me demande qui voudrait te voler ton bateau !

Toi par exemple ! T'avais l'air bien intéressé la dernière fois quand je t'ai surpris à trainer près de mon bateau.

Fila, va !! Et si tu pouvais ramener de la viande, ça serait sympa !

Ok mon cher ! Bonne journée et fait pas de bêtises avec mon beau bateau !

Minako se dirigea en direction de la ville. Elle entra dans un magasin de bricolage afin de ramener quelques planches, clous et autres outils pratiques pour réparer son bateau. Un client était déjà en train de se faire servir alors elle décida d'attendre et après d'aller chercher de la nourriture et surtout de la viande pour Ace. Ce client elle le regarda un instant. Elle trouva qu'il avait un nez supérieur à la normale, niveau longueur :

Je voudrais aussi des planches pour réparer mon bateau s'il vous plait, réclama le client

Oui bien sur, je vous donne aussi des clous ? demanda le vendeur.

Euh… Oui, oui s'il vous plait.

Alors cela vous fera 200 Berrys.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Minako. Et pourquoi pas après tout. Elle sortit de la boutique et attendit que le client de la boutique sorte. Celui-ci sortit enfin :

Excusez-vous, est ce que vous pourriez m'aidez ? demanda Minako

Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je suis désolée mais dans le magasin j'ai entendu que vous aviez l'intention de réparer votre bateau et j'ai moi-même besoin de le réparer. Cependant je ne suis pas très douée et mon bateau a été assez souffert de ma pauvre expérience en matière de réparation navale.

Oui, d'accord. Montrez-moi où est votre bateau et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Arigato !

Minako l'emmena à son bateau. Ace vit approcher Minako en compagnie d'un homme.

Je vois que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui va te dire que ton bateau est… Usopp ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Mugiwara no Luffy. La mort du bateau. (mugiwara : chapeau de paille)

L'homme regarda Ace, le dévisagea quelques instants et se décida à dire :

Ace ? Ace, c'est bien toi ?

Oui c'est moi mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Cette demoiselle m'a demandé de l'aide pour réparer son bateau. Mais je ne comprends pas tout… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je voyage avec elle ! lui répondit Ace.

Nani1 ? Je croyais que tu étais plutôt du genre à voyager seul mais de plus avec une fille !!

Ne croyez rien Mr ! s'exclama Minako. Entre Ace te moi il n'y a absolument rien et s'il voyage avec moi c'est parce que nous recherchons la même personne. C'est la seule raison qui nous pousse à voyager ensemble.

D'accord… Ace si tu veux venir faire un tour sur le Merry pour aller voir ton frère…

Nani ? Ace a un frère ? C'est qui ? demanda Minako.

Quelqu'un ! répondit Ace. Ok je viendrais faire un tour quand tu auras fini de regarder l'état de son bateau. Mais je connais déjà le verdict, il est mort !

Baka2 !! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu verras qu'il nous emmènera encore loin !

Commence par la calle Usopp et dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Yosh3 !

Usopp monta sur le bateau de Minako et se dirigea vers la calle accompagné de Minako. Il se mit à observer, à toucher et à parler dans sa barbe.

Hum… Il est vraiment bien amoché mais ce sont surtout les réparations qui sont sommaires, se décida à dire Usopp.

Oui et ? l'insinua à continuer Minako.

Et… Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais ça serait du suicide de continuer avec ce bateau. On ne connait pas toujours les humeurs de la mer et ce bateau ne résisterait pas à une petite tempête.

Non !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter un autre bateau et surtout je ne veux pas m'en séparer. Il a beaucoup trop de valeur à mes yeux.

Alors je veux bien essayer de faire quelque chose pour qu'il tienne encore un peu mais il faudra le changer d'ici peu malgré tout.

Arigato4 ! Vous êtes vraiment très gentil ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vous paierais le matériel.

Il me faut aller au Merry pour ramener quelques outils. Vous pourriez venir y faire un tour, proposa Usopp.

Euh… D'accord, j'espère que cela ne va pas déranger vos compagnons, dit Minako.

Non ! Ils vont tous être contents de revoir Ace et à mon avis notre cuisinier va être ravi de vous voir !

Ils prirent la direction du Merry. Minako était un peu nerveuse, elle avait hâte de découvrir le frère d'Ace mais en même temps elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Après tout, il ressemblait étrangement à mugiwara5 no Luffy. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle l'avait juste vu sur son avis de recherche. Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à hauteur du Merry :

Oï, mina ! Regardez qui je vous ramène ! cria Usopp.

Un tanuki6 avec un nez bleu couru vers le pont et s'exclama :

Ace !!! Quelle bonne surprise ! Suke !!! Mina7! !! Venez tous !! Y'a Ace !

Nani?? Ace, mon nii-san 8?

Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit Ace.

Suke9 !!! s'exclama le frère de Luffy.

Un homme avec un chapeau de paille apparut devant Minako et ce fut le choc pour elle :

Oh non ! C'est pas vrai s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et elle devint d'un coup toute rouge :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ace étonné.

Euh… Non rien… Je pensais juste à mon bateau. Il faudrait peut être se dépêcher d'y retourner. Je te rappelle mon cher Ace que personne n'est là pour le surveiller ! Et j'ai quelques objets précieux dedans, on n'est pas à l'abri de voleurs !

Oui c'est vrai mais avant laisse-moi te présenter mon frère Monkey D. Luffy.

C'est pas urgent tu sais, on peut revenir plus tard. Ecoute si tu veux vraiment rester avec ton frère va-y, mais moi je retourne au bateau.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant en direction de son bateau.

Mais attend ! Trop tard elle est déjà trop loin. Je me demande ce qui lui prend ! Si elle l'aimait tellement son bateau, pourquoi elle n'est pas restée avec au lieu de m'accompagner au Merry ? se demanda Ace.

Ace ? C'est qui cette fille ? Elle est partie comme une voleuse ! s'exclama Luffy.

Elle s'appelle Minako Noku, c'est une chasseuse de pirate et je voyage avec elle car on recherche tous les deux la même personne.

Elle est partit où ton amie ? demanda Usopp. J'ai été cherché ce qui lui faut pour réparer son bateau.

Justement elle y est retournée à son cher bateau ! lui répondit Ace.

D'accord et bien je vais aller la rejoindre. A tout à l'heure. S'il y a un problème, Ace sait où me trouver !

Minako courrait à perdre haleine. Depuis un moment, elle voyait un gros nuage de fumée à l'endroit où son bateau était normalement accosté. Bientôt des flammes apparaissaient dans son champ de vision :

Pourvu que cela ne soit pas mon bateau ! se dit-elle.

Bientôt elle fut à hauteur de son bateau et horreur !! C'était bien son bateau qui était en flammes. Elle s'arrêta de courir et resta bloquée à regarder son bateau brûlait. Pourquoi ? Qui ? Elle resta planter là pendant quelques minutes ne sachant que faire. Usopp arriva à sa hauteur affolé :

C'est ton bateau ça ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle lui répondit par un signe positif de la tête n'arrivant à décrocher un mot de sa bouche.

Vite, il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Attends là je vais chercher les autres pour qu'ils viennent nous donner un coup de main.

Usopp partit en courant le plus vite possible pour aller chercher les autres et ainsi qu'il aide Minako à stopper le feu même s'il savait que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose. Minako reprit ses esprits et décida de récupérer ce qui était récupérable dans son bateau. Elle sauta sur le pont et entra dans le bateau. Usopp arriva enfin à hauteur du Merry :

Mina!!!!!!! MINA10!!!! Venez vite, c'est horrible! Le bateau est en feu.

Un homme avec des cheveux verts plongé dans un sommeil plus que profond, se réveilla :

Usopp, t'es obligé de hurler quand tu parles.

Zoro, vite viens m'aider. Va chercher Ace et Luffy, on a un gros problème.

Ace ? Il est là ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Ne cherche pas et va me les chercher. Dépêche toi on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Zoro appela les autres qui sortirent et demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Usopp leur répondirent que le bateau de Minako était en train de brûler et qu'il fallait de l'aide pour essayer de sauver ce qu'il pouvait l'être. Ace et Luffy suivirent Usopp en direction du bateau de Minako. Quand Ace aperçut la fumée, il courut de plus belle et arriva le premier au bateau. Mais personne. Où pouvez bien être Minako ? Quelque chose tomba lourdement dans le bateau et on entendit un cri. Ace comprit alors que Minako ne les avait pas attendus et qu'elle était dans le bateau en train de sauver le peu qu'elle pouvait. Ace n'attendit pas que les deux autres arrivent et entra dans le bateau. Il trouva Minako inconsciente sur le sol tenant un sac avec surement quelques affaires très importantes à ses yeux. Il sortit du bateau avec dans les bras Minako. Luffy et Usopp venaient d'arriver, ils étaient tout essoufflés. Ace posa Minako sur le sol et empêcha Usopp et Luffy d'aller sur le bateau afin de sauver le reste. Soudain le bateau commença à couler sous les flammes. Ace, Luffy et Usopp le regardèrent sombrer peu à peu dans les eaux troubles de la mer.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10


End file.
